Candy Cane
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Why do I have to have a tempting master that has to lick a damn candy cane like Ciel does? Hell even Agni and Soma in the room doesn't seem to affect them. What should a butler do in this situation?


**Arashi: Another oneshot for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fandom which I'm going to enjoy having a Christmas theme and torture poor Sebastian just a little. This will be in his pov about certain things his Bou-chan does to drive him up the wall. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I just write for fun which means I don't make any money off of this fic.**

**Rate:**T/M

**Warnings:**Au, ooc, sexual thoughts, lime/lemonish, slash, yaoi, and naive Ciel

Candy Cane

Summary: Why do I have to have a tempting master that has to lick a damn candy cane like Ciel does? Hell even Agni and Soma in the room doesn't seem to affect them. What should a butler do in this situation?

* * *

><p>'Bouchan, Bouchan what shall I do with you?' I scream in my mind as the boy of my thoughts sits in the chair listening to Prince Soma chat about the white snow outside which I notice has his interest for once surprising me. I guess Prince Soma and his butler, Agni's visit is helping him see the world in another's perspective. I growl softly as that fucking candy goes in his mouth making me close my eyes which I wish it were me again instead of the treat. I half listen keeping my red eyes on the cute pink tongue peeking out of those full lips licking the candy cane that he pull out.<p>

I wish it's me he's licking that way instead of a damn candy. I shake my head remembering he's a child who happens to be my master. I should want his soul and not him! Then again he's the temptation which I desire which none of those I had before isn't as strong as it is for him. Could I really want Ciel, my beloved Bouchan instead of his soul? Furrowing my brows I digest this thought not wanting to see him lick the candy cane just yet. My nose twitch smelling his sweet breath now having peppermint has me drift my eyes to Ciel seeing he's still licking the treat still.

Jealousy bubbles in my veins which I want to have Ciel even more which my eyes widen. I'm fucking jealous of a candy. A Damn Candy! I'm a demon that could have anyone I want yet the scent of the boy commands me to have just him. My sweet Bouchan which can be damn annoying. Damn infuriating brat. My fingers twitch to grab that chin to kiss those sweet lips. Other then the thoughts of taking him out of the room and do something to make him scream on the top of his longs for torturing me.

No I have to keep my head straight knowing there are guests in the house. I glance towards him seeing his eyes hold a brief look of confusion with the tip of his tongue on the cane He shrugs finally taking a bite of that tortuous treat. I nearly groan as he starts sucking on the candy. I know just seeing it has my arousal pulsing more dangerously. I need some fresh air or I'll do something.

I decide to go check on dinner that's still cooking figuring it will give me some time to cool my head off. I spot the buffoons dealing with the tasks I gave them which I smirk with satisfaction seeing something his going right. I just didn't expect Ciel's voice behind me as I finally alone in the kitchen.

"Is everything set, Sebastian?"

"Yes Bouchan," I answer breathlessly seeing the first time for myself a smile upon his lips. It's not the usual smile I'm use to that has nothing behind it at all but one that's out of pure joy. My heart races in my chest knowing his own cousin Elizabeth could barely get a tiny twitch of his lips if not the normal smile I'm use to.

"Excellent," He said seem lost in thought before grinning cheekily which I watch with interest.

He heads to one of the cabinets near by him pulling out a wrapped up gift which I known for a fact wasn't there earlier when I checked. He walks over to me handing it over which I been about to say something when he continues in a shy tone that I know isn't like him, "It's for you Sebastian for being a wonderful butler…and…being my best friend."

The last part been softer then the rest but it didn't matter since I still heard it since I'm a demon. I open the gift where I find the pocket watches I spot a few weeks back in town which I liked. I know the one I have is old and dying out much to my annoyance. I open the lid to check the time where I read the inscription of my trademark words making my heart soar.

"I'm one hell of a butler,"  
>-Sebastian Michellis<p>

I place the gift in my jacket pocket knowing I'll cherish it as I stare at the fourteen year old boy a few moments before pushing against the wall whispering in his ear huskily, "Bouchan, I hope you'll accept my gift."

"Huh?" He answers in confusion but I didn't leave him long to wonder what I meant by my words as I kiss his lips ravenously.

He moans in the kiss moving more closely to me wrapping his arms around my neck since push him against the counter not caring at the moment if we'll be caught. My fingers ghostly goes over his lithe body feeling the shivers and that adorable purr similar to the cats I love to play with. I smirk gleefully pulling away from the kiss breathless letting my fingers dance under his shirt finding the pink nubs hard which I pinch and tug earning soft moans and whimpers since I keep hushing him. He's wither's under my touching confirming I'll have to make this quick before someone looks for us but I'll show him later. I stop teasing him to raise his shirt until it's off then unzip his pants pushing them down past his knees. My red eyes darken seeing how arouse he is for me and lust along with another emotion runs in my vein.

My knees weaken at his voice which is huskily not having a single clue what's it doing to me as his eyes look at me from those thick lashes, "Sebastian, is this part of my gift from you?"

"Yes," I purr out licking from his collar bone down his white chest reaching the nub I've been teasing with my fingers earlier earning a softer moan while my hands dance down his stomach further south.

He whimpers helplessly while I nibble, lick, and suck on the pink nub. My fingers slips under his underwear grabbing his harden length pumping him to the rhythm we have going on. I drift my eyes up seeing him pant with his mouth open and eyes close while I switch sides. He trembles under my touch knowing he's still naive to why I'm doing this.

"Bouchan, you're a bad master for teasing me," I groan out kissing him hard on the lips sensing he's about to come in my hand.

My hand still strokes him while I have the other play with the balls feeling they're getting tighter with each touch. I see the trust in his eyes which means I'll still be on his good side. I must be one hell of a butler since I manage to have Ciel quiet from the hot searing kiss we had when he came in my hand. I pull back long enough to lick my hand clean of the white substance then his limp length which I give him a predator smile watching with glee as he blushes darkly.

"….Love you Sebastian," He whispers which I kiss his forehead.

"Love you too, Bouchan," I reply helping him fix his clothes thinking of a white lie to tell the others and finding him more of delight. He tastes better now so maybe I won't take his soul after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Mostly fluff with a hint of lime in this one. Got to love these two especially Sebastian. Please read and review.<br>**


End file.
